


The Least Favourite Themes Drabble

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Elves, M/M, Mpreg, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a list discussion 2002</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Least Favourite Themes Drabble

Doyle's eyes blazed fury through his tears. "It's all your fault, Mr bloody Cowley! You knew it would be a disaster!"

"Aye." Cowley's voice choked. "I loved him too, you know, Doyle."

"You! He was mine but he'd do anything you ordered. You took advantage and--now there's nothing. Bloody nothing! Bodie...oh hell, Bodie..."

"There is one thing, Doyle. He'd have wanted you to take care of it. And I'm relying on you."

"For him. Not you. And with my own people."

Cowley sadly watched him depart, wondering if the elves would ever let him see the baby again.


End file.
